


Fight for it

by nikcholaxsmoak (Flamingarcher93)



Series: Olicity will fight through [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/nikcholaxsmoak
Summary: In an AU universe where Oliver and Felicity are in the same year at high school, Felicity attempts to make her way through her senior year without being pulled back by her reckless boyfriend, Cooper, fights to keep her mother's head above water whilst lusting after the rich boy with the popular girlfriend. A few wrong turns can get her in more trouble than she can handle.





	1. Keep you head up high, Lissy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on 10/03/2018

_ "Lissy! Come on! Don't be like this! I was only having a bit of fun."  _

Felicity's blonde hair stuck flat to her head, trailing down her back making her look like a drowned rat as she walked in the rain. The road was long and was bordered by trees. It was dark and she didn't have a torch. She could still faintly feel the buzz from the several beers she had drank followed by the four tequila shots she had been dared to drink by Cooper. She never thought she was someone who would succumb to peer pressure, but she had. It's why she was in such a state now. Her black suede heels swung from her fingers, her white strap top clung to her body - turning see through and showing her pale pink silk bra. She had stopped caring a long while ago, her mind felt numb and her eyes felt heavy. She was certain Cooper had slipped something into her drink, she kept feeling dizzy and out of sorts as she walked down the damp road towards the shining lights of Starling City. The back roads were always empty at this time of night and she hadn’t seen a car the entire time she had been walking. She stumbled a little as her bare foot pressed on a few scattered stones which had been torn up by the cars driving too close to the edge of the road. She caught her balance just before she fell, her ankle twisting at an odd angle and adding to her list of injuries from the party she didn’t even want to attend. She took a second to compose herself, making an effort to brush down her black mini skirt. She always dressed up to impress Cooper, in fear that he would realise she wasn't who he was looking for and instead finding some other girl like Elena. She was friends with Elena but only because they both ran in the same circles. She knew she had her eyes on Cooper, but Felicity was one to fight for her territory. Only these days she was beginning to wonder why. Whilst part of her was telling her to just give him up and let Elena take him, the other half was telling her that if she let Elena sink her claws in Elena would end up getting hurt too and she wasn’t going to let that happen to her, even if she wasn’t too fond of her. 

 

Cooper’s words ran through her mind again. He was the only person who called her Lissy. She hated it, but she would never tell him that. She took pride in her name and she loved how it rolled off people's tongues, she hated those who shortened it, apart from her mom. It's probably why she hated hearing Cooper call her Lissy - when she was younger her mother used to say she was her little Lissy doll. It was sentimental. With Cooper it was just a word. There was no sentiment behind it. She grumbled a little bit to herself as she pulled her skirt down again and frowned as her fingers caught on the hole in her tights. It was right on her thigh, a reminder of what Cooper had attempted to do.

 

_ His hands ran down her thighs, his words slurred as he pushed himself on her.  _

_ "Come on, Lissy. No one will hear us."  _ __   
_ Felicity attempted to push him away from her but his hand only held her hands tighter above her head as the other one behan to push her skirt up.  _ __   
_ “Cooper, I don’t want to. Not here. Can’t we just wait until later?”  _ _   
_ __ Even her words were slurred. Her vision swam before her and she began to see two of him. He was stronger than she was and he was making it harder to push back. His hand was pushing at her panties. His other hand finally freed her hands as he began to unbutton his jeans. Felicity was about to use that to her advantage until he began to kiss her neck until he was free and then his hands were holding hers again. A loud noise came from the hallway, startling them both but giving Felicity the opportunity to push him away. She made it off the bed just as the door opened and Elena walked in, hand in hand with a much drunker version of their ‘responsible’ friend Curtis. She pushed past them both as Cooper shouted after her. She pushed her way through the bodies lining the hallways until she found Barry. He looked her up and down, a frown on his face. He saw the red scratch marks lighting up her pale flesh and didn’t question her as she grabbed her bag and phone. Her make-up was smudged from where she had wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Barry storming up the stairs towards the direction she had come from. 

 

The lights blinded her as they came racing towards her, the first car in thirty odd minutes. She rose one hand to block them as she kept her head down and carried on forwards. The rain was getting worse and she was shaking from head to foot, the liquor and drugs in her body not helping in keeping her warm. She had just approached the edge of town when another passed by, only to stop and reverse backwards. She fumbled for her purse rummaging in her bag for her keys only to remember she had left them at home as she was due to stay at Cooper’s that night. Her hands clenched at her sides as the car stopped beside her. The window lowered and a familiar voice echoed through the night, only just reaching her ears over the hammering of the rain on the tarmac. A voice she only ever dreamed she would hear say her name again.

"Felicity?"

She stopped walking and squinted to look into the car to see the driver.

"Oliver?" She asked in genuine surprise. She hadn't expected to see anyone, let alone him.

"Why are you walking in the rain half dressed?"

"I...I'm going home from Barry's party."

"Alone?"

"Uh..yeah."

She began to walk again, only for him to reverse with her and stop a couple of meters ahead of her. She heard the door click as it opened and he got out. All 6ft of him. She tilted her head a bit to look up at him.

"You're going to get wet." She stated bluntly.

"So are you." He told her with a shrug. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark baseball shirt. She could tell he was heading to the party.

"Well, I best keep on walking or I'm never going to get home."

"Why didn't you call your mom?"

"She's at work."

"Cooper?"

"He's at the party." She explained with a shrug.

"And you're walking home alone, why?"

"It's not really any of your business, Oliver." She snapped and then frowned at herself.

Felicity had known Oliver since 3rd Grade when she had moved from Vegas with her mom after her parents had divorced. They had been friends for the first couple of years, but when they moved to Middle School, their social circles changed and they barely knew each other. When they hit high school, they were in the same English and History class and yet they would barely talk. But Felicity knew Oliver had seen the bruises on her arms from the many fights she had got in with Cooper. 

"Get in Felicity. I can't have you walking in the rain with no shoes on."

"I'm alright Oliver. It was a nice offer though."

"It wasn't an offer. It was a command."

A shiver ran through her body at the word  _ command _ . She gave a shy nod and headed to the passenger seat with heated cheeks and a horrible feeling in her chest. Once in the car Oliver reached onto his back seat and grabbed his jacket. It was a fluffy, dark hoodie. He draped it gently over Felicity's shoulders and then settled in his seat before turning the car around. 

"Where are we going?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm taking you home."

"I left my keys at home and my phone is dead, I can’t get hold of my mom. I was in a bit of a rush to get out of there."

Oliver glanced over to Felicity, his eyes fell on the rip in her tights and then the smudged makeup.

"Then I'm taking you to mine."

The pair hadn't spent the night at each others since Oliver's first girl/boy sleep over in 7th grade. He had invited practically everyone in the year and she had spent most of it chatting to his younger sister Thea or Elena. She remembered waking up and venturing down to the kitchen and grabbing a drink in the middle of the night. She was eventually found by Oliver and they had the longest talk about their families. Since then she saw him in the halls, but they never really spoke unless they were partnered together in a class.

 

They spent the entire journey to the Queen mansion in silence, Felicity's fingers ran over the welts that had formed from Cooper's nails against her thighs. They pulled up on the drive and Oliver got out, rushing to the passenger side to help Felicity out of her seat. She grimaced as her already sore feet walked over the gravel until they reached the pavement. Oliver opened the heavy door and they were greeted by Raisa.

"Back so soon Master Queen?"

"I decided not to go, I saw Felicity on the way home and thought it's best I brought her somewhere warm."

"Okay Master Queen. Just tell me if you need anything. It's nice to see you again, Miss Smoak."

Felicity was surprised that Raisa remembered her name. She gave her a polite smile and then followed Oliver as he motioned for her to follow. She climbed the stairs with him, her hand running over the polished bannister. She tripped on one of the steps near the top, catching herself on the rail and then quickly following Oliver pretending nothing embarrassing had happened. She followed Oliver down the long hallway towards his bedroom. He popped his head into one of the doors and quickly returned to walking to his bedroom. When she walked past the room, she looked in. Finding Thea asleep on her bed, the blanket over her and a book in her lap. Felicity smiled gently and ran to catch up with Oliver. She forgot how big his house was and she found herself wanting to explore every room. 

  
She stood by the door of his bedroom, not wanting to be rude by just walking in. She watched as Oliver went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. He turned and held them out to Felicity. He cracked a smile as he saw her in the doorway.    
  
“You are allowed in here. It’s not forbidden.”    
Felicity smiled back and took a step in. “I was being polite actually.” She quipped as she walked closer to him.    
“Here, go put these on. You look freezing. The bathroom is just through that door. Feel free to use the shower. I'll just be out here."

And just like that, she had more trust in Oliver Queen than she had in anyone for a long time.

 

\- - - -

 

Oliver flopped onto his bed and dug into his pocket for his phone. He quickly texted his friend Laurel and then turned his phone off and placed it on his desk. He had just settled on the bed and turned the television on when Felicity came out of the bathroom. He looked up and smiled. She looked perfect in his sweatshirt, her hair was drying down her shoulders and it was curling at the edges. He patted the space next to him and she sat down next to him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”    
Felicity looked at him and rose an eyebrow.    
“Talk about what?”    
“Why you were walking in the rain and why you have those marks on your legs?”    
“Not really, no.” She shuffled in her spot and messed with the ends of her hair.    
  
Oliver sighed and stood up, walking round the side of the bed and pulling the sheets back. He gestured for her to follow and let her get under the sheets. Her eyes were always on the ground, but when he looked, her eyes were stuck on his and she had a quizzical look on her face.    
  
“I’m not going to sleep here with you, don’t worry.” He began to head for the door, but her hand reached for his and held on tight.    
“Please stay.”   
Those two words made his heart lurch. He nodded once and walked to the bathroom, changing into some running shorts and a t-shirt and then returning. He laid on top of the sheets and turned to look at Felicity who was already drifting off.    
“Night, Felicity.” He whispered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed and if you want to keep updated please subscribe/bookmark.


	2. Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on 11/03/2018.

The morning after had been one hundred types of awkward. She had sat in the passenger seat of his car, constantly pulling her skirt down her legs even though it wasn’t creeping any higher. Oliver had insisted on her wearing his sweatshirt and shirt home due to her top and skirt still being wet, but she had still put her skirt on. She had put her heels back on, even though her bruised feet couldn’t take another step in them. Felicity had felt the heat from Oliver’s hand as it hovered just short of her back, vigilant incase she fell. She could see Oliver kept glancing at her, his hands flexing on the steering wheel as he navigated through the streets towards Felicity's home via her directions. Her voice was small as she voiced the gentle order, her confidence seemed to have dwindled more since the night passed and she was finding it difficult to not be self-conscious about herself now. Every time she looked down she could see the bruises on her thighs that were beginning to bloom. Felicity knew who she should be, she had always been a strong and independent woman and she had a good role model - even if she and her mom fought quite often.    
  
She had been stuck in her head for so long she didn’t realise they were parked up outside her apartment block. Oliver’s hand on hers was the thing that brought her back down to earth. She turned to look at him, blinking at him through blurry eyes. She hadn’t realised she wouldn’t be staying at home that night and had to take her contact lenses out - meaning she could barely see. She ran her hands over her face, letting the skirt slip up her thighs and forced a smile at Oliver. 

“Thank you Oliver. I’ll get these back to you on Monday?” She looked at him with a quizzical look. He smiled back and nodded. She grabbed her bag and opened the car door, checking the street before crossing the road and entering the apartment block.

Once inside she climbed the stairs to the third floor, opened the door and headed straight to her bedroom. The amount of times she had told her mom to lock the door when she got in but this time she was grateful she didn't. She kicked off her shoes at the door and pulled the sweatshirt and t-shirt off and wriggled out of her skirt. She grabbed her bed shorts and a t-shirt and carried them to the ensuite bathroom. She took a long, hot shower and dressed afterwards. It took her naught point two seconds to fall asleep once she was lying on her bed. She wasn't asleep long before she was woken by her mom with coffee and pastries. She had pulled back the covers and climbed in beside her daughter. Felicity reached onto the bedside for her glasses and pushed them on before taking the coffee from her mom and taking a bite of the pastry. They spent the morning talking and cuddling, catching up for the first time in a week. 

It was enough to keep her mind off the night before. 

 

\- - - -

 

Felicity often found herself wondering how she had been able to find someone like Cooper. She used to think she was lucky but these days she knew the difference between luck and misfortune. However, the other girls in her year did not see it as misfortune. Cooper was handsome and smart. He had enough confidence to walk about the place  _ knowing _ girls were looking at him. It seemed to be that since he put his claws in her she hadn't been able to shake him off. Even with her current situation, she found herself still being caught in his trap. She currently had her headphones in and her head was buried in her locker. The music helped to drown out the comments from the other girls in her year, the burying her head in the locker made it so she couldn't see the looks they gave her. A hand dropped onto her shoulder. It was strong but gentle, the only indication to tell her that it wasn't Cooper. She turned, closing her locker and pulling her headphones out as her eyes fell on Oliver. She wrapped the headphones around her fingers and pushed them into her bag. 

 

"Hey Oliver. Everything alright?"

 

She leant down to pick up her laptop bag and shouldered it before pulling her hair from under the strap, a grimace on her face as it pulled on a few stray strands. Oliver instantly stepped forwards and lifted the strap for her so she could pull the hair back. She gave him a smile as a thank you. 

 

"Just wanted to check up on how you are doing after the other night." 

 

"Nothing a bit of coffee and Netflix can't help." She told him with a shrug. Felicity glanced up as she saw Laurel join them. Her arm snaked around his and she gave a confident smile to Felicity. 

 

"Hey. Who's your friend?" Felicity had known Laurel since 5th grade but it didn't surprise her that she didn't remember her. In fact, Felicity found herself getting on with Laurel's older sister Sara more. Sara was more relaxed, she didn't think to fit into a clique, she was just her own person. As far Felicity knew she was the only openly gay person in the high school, aside from her partner Alex. They had been together on and off for a year now and yet Felicity found herself still hanging out with both when they were apart. 

 

"You know Felicity." He told her in an almost stern voice. 

 

"Oh yeah. You hang around with Sara sometimes." Laurel's eyes dropped to Felicity's bag in her hand and frowned a little. "Is that your sweater, Oli?" 

 

"I..umm...I was just giving it back." Felicity stammered before Oliver cut in. 

 

Whilst Laurel and Oliver were not a couple, Laurel had always shown that she was Oliver’s biggest fan, his best friend. She barely gave anyone a chance to even cut into their circle. Felicity just had the upper hand due to being friends with Sara, even if she rarely saw Oliver in or out of school. In fact, their current encounter was the first time Oliver had spoke to her in school in years.

 

"Felicity was in a bit of trouble on Saturday night. I gave her a lift to mine. She was completely soaked from the rain so I lent her my t-shirt and sweater." Oliver gave Felicity a soft smile as her cheeks went bright red. She pulled out the sweatshirt and handed it back to him. "I put the t-shirt in the laundry as I got coffee on it yesterday morning. Well...mom got coffee on it. I didn't realise someone could be clumsier than me." She gave an awkward laugh and then dropped her eyes to the ground as she heard a familiar sound. 

 

"I..I have to go." She mumbled to them both, handing the sweatshirt back to Oliver before rushing down the hall. She swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat and then slipped her arm around Cooper's waist, forcing a smile onto her face as she was greeted by the group of people surrounding them.

 

"Hey babe." She mumbled and curled into his side. She wasn't a big fan of Cooper's friends so she just kept herself curled into his arm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Oliver looking over. Sara had joined Laurel and Oliver and she was looking over at her too. Felicity knew Sara had an idea what was going on, but before she could see anything else Cooper had caught her attention. 

 

"So, where did you go on Saturday?" He asked as they walked towards their advanced Math class. 

 

"I needed a breath of fresh air.” She mumbled and then ducked away from him a little bit. 

“You were gone an awfully long time.”   
“I got picked up by Oliver. He let me stay at his. I couldn’t get into the apartment.”   
“Oliver? As in Oliver Queen? He’s a jerk. You would rather hang around with him than me?”

Felicity shrugged and stepped away from Cooper, only his hand gripped her arm to prevent her from moving, his nails digging into her skin and causing her to wince.

 

"Cooper. Get off me." She hissed as she tried to pull away.    
“You know you shouldn’t run from me Lissy.” He let her go and she pulled away completely before completely stepping away and pushing through their small crowd and heading down the hall. She pushed past Oliver and his friends and headed for the IT lab. 

 

\----

 

 

Felicity had been offered a lift home from Sara but had declined. Instead, she was given a lift to Cooper's. They had entered the home in an awkward silence. His parents were very rarely home and he instantly went to the fridge and plucked one of his dad's beers from the back. He didn't offer Felicity one, instead he took a seat in the armchair in the lounge and motioned for her to go to him. She had dropped her bags by the front door but had kept her jacket on in hopes that she wouldn't be staying long. She took the small steps towards him and slipped her hands into her pockets. 

 

"Take it off." His demand scared her but she wasn’t going to let him intimidate her. She rose an eyebrow in response and then shook her head a little. 

 

"I'm fine the way I am, Cooper." She told him as confidently as she could manage. He let out a huff of air and put his beer down on the side table before standing up and approaching Felicity. He wrapped his arms around her and then slowly kissed her. He brought his hand up to her throat and squeezed. Her eyes showed the fear she felt. 

"First you go home with another guy and then you disobey me. You're really getting on my last nerve  _ Felicity _ ." 

 

She knew she was in trouble when he began to call her by her full name. His fingers around her throat were stopping her breath. "C..Coop!" She gasped out and grabbed hold of his wrist, her nails digging into his skin a bit. He let her throat go and sat back down in his seat. She tried to make it look like it didn't bother her but she was struggling to get her breath back. 

 

"Now, let's try this again. Take it off." 

 

She took hold of her jacket and dropped it onto the couch. Her shirt soon followed and the rest of her clothes until she was in just her bra and panties. He motioned for her again and she walked over to him with no hesitation this time. She was pulled into his lap and his lips were on hers again. The sex was rough and she was left feeling bruised and broken with tears running down her face. She had dressed as quickly as she had undressed and left. He had tried to go down the dom route, a persona he put on when she had annoyed him. Only this time she hadn't just annoyed him, she had angered him. He had left her ass red and she knew it would bruise, her wrists had red marks on them from his finger prints and her neck was bruised from before. It was just another set of bruises to add to her disturbing collection. She walked the short distance home and instantly got changed into comfy clothes which didn't brush against the bruises on her body. She curled up on the couch, starting on her homework and avoiding any interaction with her mom. She went to bed early and didn't eat, the act of swallowing was too much for her to handle. 

Her fingers hovered over the screen of her cell phone. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do, but she knew she had to do something. She couldn't tell anyone about what Cooper was doing to her. She shut her phone off and rolled onto her side, covering herself with her blanket and falling asleep. She felt bless that Cooper was on his internship the next two days.

 

\----

 

 

She wore the most amount of clothing she could manage. Her hoodie was a size too big which meant she could hide the bruises on her wrists. She had on soft feel jeggings which matched her heeled chelsea boots. She wore a scarf around her neck to hide the bruises and enough makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She sat with Sara and Alex at lunch but ate nothing but a few pieces of bell pepper from a salad she had bought. She sipped from water in small sips and tried to mask her discomfort when it got too much. It was Sara who had noticed. She didn't want to approach Felicity straight on, so she spoke to Oliver. She knew Oliver had picked up on small things and that left him as her only option. A few texts later and Oliver and Laurel were sat at their table. They attempted to engage Felicity into a conversation, but every attempt failed. They had all picked up on it and it took Oliver touching her hand to get her full attention. 

"Hey, Felicity. I could do with your help after school if that's okay?" 

 

Felicity lifted her head and pushed her glasses up her nose a bit. "With what, Oliver?"

"I'm struggling with this math work we were given and I know you're pretty much a genius when it comes to math." 

 

"Ugh...sure. Where did you want to meet?" 

 

"How about I give you a lift to mine? We can hang out there for a bit." 

 

Felicity looked over at Sara who gave her a smile and nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." 

She didn't expect what would ever come of the evening. Maybe she would finally get out of the hell she was currently living. 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos and subscribe if you liked.


	3. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was update on 12/03/2018

 

 

"Okay, so after I divide by X I have to solve X?"

"Yes, but first?"

"Factor the binomials?"

"Yes! Right."

Felicity's smile was bright. Oliver hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. He had noticed how she had gone from this confident and bubbly person who could never stop talking and would rattle on for hours and hours about quadratic equations or coding, to  being an introverted and quiet woman with bruises around her neck and numerous scars on her life. He knew she was at the top of her class in pretty much all of her lessons and yet she was pulling herself back. He had heard the teachers talking, the students gossiping. He lifted his head from his paper after he finished writing the answer and then closed the book and leant back in his seat, his hands covering his face.

"I feel like my brain is fried!"

"You did well though, Oliver. You got it eventually." She told him, reaching across the table and taking the books away from him and putting them in a pile next to hers. "No more studying."

"I've never heard such amazing words come out of someone's mouth." He retorted as Felicity packed her books away. He didn't want her to go just yet. He needed to stall her. He had to find out what Cooper was doing to her. "How about we go for some coffee?"

"Ah the drink of the Gods!" She commented sarcastically before standing up and stretching. Her thin sweater rose above her stomach and Oliver found it hard to not let his eyes drift up her body and to her beautiful face. Her glasses were pushed onto the top of her head now, pushing her hair in soft waves around her face. She glanced at Oliver and forced a smile before pushing her glasses back onto her nose and following him to the kitchen. It was easy for Felicity to get lost in Oliver's house but she felt safe following him. She felt safe every time she was with him. She knew it wasn't right. She should feel safe around Cooper, but after these recent months, there was no hope for her - she didn't feel safe around him. She took the hot mug in her hands and had a long sip from the mug, smiling a little bit.

"So, how have things been since the weekend?"

Felicity brought her gaze up towards Oliver and rose an eyebrow. "I don't know what you mean, Oliver." He knew she was faking innocence and stupidity, but he wasn't going to have it. He didn't want to see her go through something like she was. They hadn't spoken to each other properly since they were put together on a science project a few years ago, but it didn’t mean that Oliver wouldn’t care if something happened to her. Oliver kept his eyes focused on her, apart from one glance down to her neck.

"Felicity, there is no need to lie to me. You can trust me." He put his mug on the counter and held his hand out to Felicity. She shied away from his touch, gripping her coffee mug harder. Oliver gave her one look before motioning with his head for her to follow him. He slowly lead her to his bedroom and then motioned for her to sit on the bed. He walked to the bathroom and came back with a small black pouch, yet Felicity had still not sat down on the bed, but her coffee was now on his bedside table. It took him a little while to piece things together. He couldn’t understand why she wasn’t sitting down, but the pieces eventually settled together. She had been struggling to sit when they did their tutoring at the dining room table. Now she was refusing to sit, even though it was on a soft bed. Her sweater sleeves were pulled down over her hands and her posture just seemed - wrong.

"I know this is a tall order, but I need to see your wrists." He told her as he gently took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her so she was sat on the bed. A pained look came over her face as she settled on the soft sheets. Despite sitting down she still had not held her wrists out to him. With gentle hands he reached out and took her hands in his. He pushed the sleeve to her right arm up and glanced at the finger shaped marks on her wrists. He pulled a tube of cream from the pouch and gently rubbed a small amount on the marks, repeating the same on her other wrist. When Oliver looked up at Felicity he saw tears in her eyes. He reached up to cup her face but she pulled back, a choked sob echoing through the air. The smell of the anika cream was burning her nostrils.

"Felicity, I'm not going to hurt you. You have to trust me." Oliver's voice was soft and calm. It was clear that there was nothing to be scared of, but the sheer power of someone's touch could change a lot in her life. If she let Oliver continue, he could change her life for the better. If she pulled away completely, she could be left in an abusive relationship which meant worse things could be on the horizon for her. Oliver reached his hand out again and Felicity let him. 

"Felicity, you don't have to live this life. You have a choice. You don't have to deal with his bullshit. He doesn't own you. Nobody owns you." He sat back on his heels and squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers and began to apply it to the bruises around her neck. He stood up and went back to his bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back, Felicity had pulled her sleeves back down and had stood up again. He had an inkling as to why she refused to sit down for longer than necessary, he wasn't going to push her to tell him. Oliver approached Felicity and looked her in the eyes.

"Promise me you will fight it. Fight this bullshit life he has you living in."

 

\----

 

The room was dank and filled with smoke. She felt like her skin was crawling every second that ticked by whilst she stood in his house. He had already given her a dozen commands which she had instantly followed. Her every instinct was telling her to run, but her body wasn't following her brain's commands. He already had her straddling his thighs as he sat in the tattered armchair that made her want to hurl. She found it strange that just an object could make her want to vomit. His hands roamed down her half naked body until his hands cupped her ass, his fingers dug into the marks already there, making her hiss in pain. It was like she was having an out of body experience. Oliver's words were running through her mind. Every time she went to do something Cooper had commanded, Oliver's deafening voice echoed through her mind.

_ "Fight this bullshit." _

Felicity was pulled out of her own thoughts by Cooper's gritty voice and then hand holding her chin tightly - forcing her to look at him. "Lissy, listen to me. You don't want to know what will happen if you don't do as I say." A small crinkle formed between her eyebrows. She pushed herself away from his body and found her feet again on the threadbare carpet. Her toes curled a little bit as she found her voice, as she found her ability to stand up to him.

"There is no way you can have this much power over me." She walked over to the couch where her clothes were in a heap and began to pull her jeans on. She didn't see it coming, but it was her own fault for looking the other way after sassing him. His fist collided with her face. She stumbled back and used the arm of the couch to catch herself. With a big huff of breath, she found her feet again and with all the strength she had in her body she pushed Cooper away from her, forcing him to stumble back and into the armchair he had previously been sat in. Cooper instantly stood up and grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her knees.    
“You won’t get anyone better than me. You’re used. You’re used goods, no one will want you now.” Felicity managed to pull her hair free, her elbow drawing back and into his crotch. She grabbed her shirt and her jacket and shoes and headed out of the house as quick as she could manage. She took off at a run, fumbling to get her shirt on and then scrambling in her pocket for her phone. She checked over her shoulder as she ran, heading for a busier street than Cooper’s. 

 

\----

 

A warm hand on hers pulled her from her slumber. She took a shaky breath and rolled her head to the side to address the person holding onto her hand. Oliver. She forced a smile and lifted her head a bit to try figure out where she was.    
"Felicity." The words were loud in her sensitive ears, she flinched away from the noise but soon settled when he realised how loud he had been and apologised. Felicity pulled her hand back from Oliver’s as she curled under the duvet a bit more. A frown came over her face as she finally took in her surroundings. She barely remembered even being picked up by him. She just knew she needed someone to come and get her. She was grateful that Oliver had been able to get her and she didn’t have to go home and face her mom.    
“How are you feeling?” He asked her gently, brushing her hair out of her eyes. He expected the flinch that came afterwards.    
“Better now I’ve slept.” She told him and rolled onto her front.    
“I put some cream on the new bruises.” He explained and then moved so he was sat on a chair next to the bed. He gave her a smile and then held out a glass of water for her to take. She pushed herself up and took the glass, taking a sip from it before handing it back.    
“Can I stay here tonight?” Her voice was small and broken. A simple nod from Oliver was all it took to calm her down.    
“As long as you tell your mom where you are.” Felicity nodded and lifted herself up and sent a text to her mom. It took two minutes for a reply back, a simple - be safe. 

 

They spent the night watching stupid comedy shows on the television. She was laughing for the first time in a long while. Oliver ordered them pizza and she had her first proper meal in a long while too. Felicity was determined to use this time away, to try get her head on straight. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, comment and subscribe if you enjoyed.


	4. Call It What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Hope you all enjoy.

Felicity was grateful that her mom was so understanding. Some people would call Donna's parenting technique controversial, but Felicity knew that everything her mom did was to protect her daughter. When Felicity was five she was told her father had left and would not be coming back. When she was 15, she found out he was a drunk and her mom had kicked her father out so he could not hurt his daughter. When she was 16, she found out he used to hit her mom and had attempted to hurt her a few times when she was very small. Each revelation made her feel less and less angry at him for leaving. He didn't leave. He didn't go out for a packet of cigarettes and never come back. It was never the clichés. It was just as simple as Noah Kutter hitting his wife, advancing on his four year old daughter and his wife not having enough courage to kick him out sooner. Since then the Smoak's had gone from strength to strength. Fair enough, to outsiders their life wasn't peachy. Donna worked in various 'dance' clubs and casinos and Felicity was in an abusive relationship whilst trying to work as hard as she could so she could go to MIT. There was nothing normal about this american family. Even with Oliver Queen intervening on Felicity's relationship with Cooper didn't make her life any less weird. In all honesty it made it worse. She was being rescued by a rich man who could easily take Cooper down with a flick of his finger, and make Felicity his princess - but she wasn't a damsel that needed saving. So she told herself. Donna was the type of mother who, as long as she got a text from Felicity saying she was safe, didn’t mind her daughter staying out overnight. She was completely oblivious to the relationship her daughter was locked into.

 

Felicity let out a long and happy mewl as she rolled to her left, the blankets coming with her. She buried down into the blankets and slowly opened her eyes. The bedroom was empty but the sun streamed in through the curtains and cast a glow over the sleeping bag on the floor which held Oliver. She rolled onto her front, dangling her arm over the edge of the bed and gently running her fingers over his hair. The man began to stir, eventually removing his arm from over his eyes and peeking up at Felicity. A lazy smile spread over his face, a smile which reached his eyes enough to tell Felicity it was genuine. Felicity let her arm dangle over the edge of the bed instead of pulling it back. The air between them was calm, quiet and pleasant. An embarrassed smile slipped over her face before she buried her face into the pillow in a bashful manner. She wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed. It’s not like they had done anything to be embarrassed about, but she felt herself slipping into a pleasant mind space where every bad thing that had happened to her in the past few weeks was no longer on her mind. Oliver pushed himself up and shuffled himself back so he was leaning against the side of the bed, his head leant back on the bed and turned to the side so he could see his friend. Felicity moved her arm so it was now hanging over Oliver’s bare shoulder. She was okay with her body being close to someone else’s on her terms. She knew that if it had been Oliver pulling her close, then she would have pulled back, it was enough to keep him on his toes. It could look like Felicity was doing better, but in actual fact she was just guarded and knew exactly what she was doing when it came to getting close to people. But in Felicity’s defence, her time with Oliver was the first time she had spent with another person since her relationship had started with Cooper. It was the first time she had felt at complete ease and felt comfortable in her body. Granted she still felt guarded about herself and self conscious about the scars and bruises, but it was almost like she had forgotten she had them. She traced her fingers along his shoulder before pulling her arm to her chest and rolled onto her back. The sheets were bunched around her waist, her top half was covered by a t-shirt Oliver had leant her. Each breath made her feel like her lungs were on fire and her ribs were cracking. The punch to her stomach had left her with more injuries than she thought and she knew she should get it checked out, but she also didn’t want to draw attention to herself and her life - especially when she knew she would have to live with the punishments from Cooper. She wasn’t lucky enough to get away from him that easily.

 

Oliver’s voice brought her back to Earth. She turned her head to look at him and forced a smile.

“Huh?”

“I asked if you’re okay. Your face was all pinched like you were in pain.” Felicity shrugged and slowly pushed herself up, this time trying as hard as she could manage to not react to the pain that exploded with each movement. She ran her hands over her face and let out a long yawn before kicking the sheets away and climbing around Oliver to make it to the bathroom, without tripping on him or slipping on the sleeping bag. Once in the bathroom she relieved herself and then moved to the sink to wash her hands and to splash water on her face. Felicity stepped back from the sink and turned to face the full length mirror on the wall next to the shower. She slowly peeled her shirt up to expose her ribs. A large purple bruise had formed along her stomach and one along her ribs. In quick haste she pulled her shirt down. Without bringing too much embarrassment on herself, she turned and brought the hem of the t-shirt higher to show the long, red marks over her ass. They were easier to sit on now but they still hurt when they were sat on for a long period of time. Nail marks down her back didn’t help either. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom finding it empty. She frowned but grabbed her rucksack and brought it to the bed. She bent over it, attempting to locate her own cream for the welts when she heard a small, angry voice in the corner. Almost a growl. “I’m going to kill him.” She hadn’t realised that some of the welts could be seen as Oliver’s shirt rose up due to her bending over her bag.

Felicity kept her head down, pretending not to hear him. One minute she was rummaging in her bag and the next she had Oliver’s hands on her hips holding her still. Felicity jumped at the touches and tried to pull away but realised that for once, she didn’t want to. She hadn’t seen him move to his knees but she knew he was there. His hands moved to her hips and slowly pulled down the lacy panties she had on. Revealing the welts along her pale skin. Oliver gritted his teeth and used his thumbs to test the rise of the welt, a hiss of pain being pulled from Felicity. When he was finished, he leant forwards and pressed his forehead to the point just above her ass where her spine ends, a harsh breath leaving him before he pressed his lips in the same spot, sending a shiver up Felicity’s spine. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. But instead of going further his hands simply rested on her hips for a few moments before he stepped back and asked her to step out of her panties before leading her to the other side of the bed.

“Lay down. On your front.” Felicity was a bit apprehensive but slowly laid on the bed. Within minutes Oliver was knelt beside her with cream on his hands, this time menthol. He began to slowly rub the cream into the welts on her ass. The soothing cream settled against the wounds and made Felicity sigh in relief. Lying on her front was putting pressure on the bruises under her ribs, but she had learnt to live with that pain so far. She felt Oliver’s hands creep upwards, running over the nail marks. He rubbed cream over them wounds too and then went back to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned, Felicity was sat up, her knees to her chest and looking so small in the big bed. Oliver could tell by the look on her face that she was in pain. It broke his heart. He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and two mugs of coffee before carrying both up on a tray and grabbing a bottle of painkillers from his cabinet. He placed the tray on the dresser and took the water to Felicity. She took it in one hand as he reached for her other so he could tap some tablets into it.

“Give it a while to work, but it should make you feel better. I brought you some coffee too.” Felicity brought the tablets to her mouth and took a large swig of water. The tablets were coated with a powder which made her want to gag. She screwed her face up and looked up at Oliver. “What were they?” He simply shrugged and took the water from her, replacing it with a mug of coffee.

“I got given them when I broke my ribs a few years back.” Little did he know how close he was to the source of her pain. She forced a small smile and then rested her chin on her knees, nursing her coffee cup. After a few minutes she turned her head so her cheek was resting against her knees instead. Observing Oliver had been a favourite past time of hers since they had hit high school and he had started to fill out more. Sometimes she even caught him staring back. She watched as he moved about his bedroom - sipping his coffee, plucking clothes out of his drawers and then pursing his lips a little before turning back to her. She could see his lips moving, but she couldn’t process the words. It was like she was in a bubble that protected her from everything around her. Shame her only protector wasn’t in the bubble with her. Felicity finally shook herself free from her own world and asked him to repeat everything he had just said.

He had chuckled before saying ‘I’ll get dressed and then I can take you home?’ She had nodded at that and taken a long drag of her coffee. Felicity waited for Oliver to go into the bathroom before she moved. She grabbed her clothes from the day before from the corner of his room and pulled on her panties and pulled his shirt off. She looked down and saw the bruise again. The edges had begun to stain her breast. She knew if she put a bra over the top it would cause her more pain than it was worth. She shoved her bra into her bag and pulled her shirt on and then her jeans were pulled up slowly over her sore ass. When she was finished she ran her fingers through her hair and then curled up on his bed again. Just waiting.

Her next mistake was checking her phone. She opened the abundance of text messages, her breath catching in her throat.

 

_‘If you leave me I’ll slash your face so no other man will want you.’_

_‘I know where you are. You think you’re so smart. Did you forget how we met? Of course I pinged your phone.’_

_‘He better watch out. You don’t want him getting hurt too do you?’_

_‘I heard he has a sister. Maybe I should just go for her. Tic for tac?’_

 

Felicity hurriedly shut her phone off. She shoved her phone deep into her bag almost like she thought hiding it in the depths would get rid of it forever. When she looked up again, Oliver was emerging from the bathroom. He rummaged in a bowl on his desk for his keys and then gestured for Felicity to follow. She slowly moved from her space on the bed and grabbed her bag, following him with quick steps. As before, it didn’t take long for Felicity to get home, but this time Oliver walked her in. His hand was on the small of his back the entire way to the door. She pulled her own keys from her pockets and unlocked it. The home was empty. Despite it being early, she knew her mom was at her day job. After gentle goodbyes, Oliver left.

 

Little did she know, he kept guard outside her house until Donna Smoak pulled into the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please leave a comment, kudos and bookmark if you enjoyed.


	5. Young Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very strong idea where I am going with this and whilst some of you may not be happy with it, I just think it will make for a good story. I hope y'all stick around for it.

Her hands shook as she slowly raised her shirt up and over her head. Next came her bra. She had already heard the breath catch in Sara’s throat and that was before she had turned around to show the worst of her injuries. The scratches on her back were healing but not quick enough. It was Oliver’s idea to do this and even though he had already seen them and was quick to check she was okay when he saw her, he thought she might feel more comfortable around Sara. Only it hadn’t been his place to tell anyone her situation and yet he had. Felicity had been surprised to see Sara on her doorstep with a sympathetic look on her face, even though her hands were balled into fists. 

“Are you okay? I’m going to kill him.” Her last words had echoed Oliver’s but she had a feeling Sara would actually do as she said. Those words were all it took for Felicity to know what was going on. She had ushered Sara to her bedroom before her mom heard what they were talking about. She shut her bedroom door and leant against it. 

“You might want to kill Cooper but I’ve now added Oliver to  _ my _ kill list. It’s not his place to tell anyone.” 

“He’s worried. He thinks you won’t go to the police and if you do it will be too late. He thinks there needs to be evidence. Plus my dad is a cop. I  _ know  _ there needs to be evidence.” 

It had taken a little while to convince Felicity, but Sara had powers of persuasion. That and she promised to buy Felicity coffee every morning for a week. She had only accepted because she knew it was Sara’s way of making sure Cooper didn’t drive her to school or get anywhere near her. 

 

Felicity took a deep breath and turned to face Sara, her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair had fallen over her face, masking her vision so she didn’t have to see Sara’s reaction. The bruise was getting old now. Yellows and purples were blending together to make an almost black colour. Sara gently instructed her to lift her face so they had some identification and could be certain it was her. The noise of the camera shutting caught her attention and her big blue eyes flicked to the small lense in time to be caught, making her look like a small innocent child. They spent just over half an hour collecting detailed photos of the bruises and welts and scratches. Eventually Felicity was fully dressed as opposed to only half dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed as Sara put Felicity’s phone on the dresser. She was soon joined by the older blonde. An arm pulled her close and before she knew it tears were rolling down her cheeks and staining her shirt. Her hand gripped Sara’s as she fought back a choked sob. She wasn’t ready to go to the police. She was too scared. Scared she would get in trouble even though it wasn’t possible for it to be turned on her. They sat there for a few minutes before Felicity pulled herself together. She felt stupid that she was getting upset. She wasn’t one to get upset over things easily, especially not something she had become desensitised to. She took a long breath and forced a laugh. 

“I’m being stupid I know.”

Sara’s brow wrinkled as she heard Felicity’s words. 

“There is nothing stupid about crying over that idiot. He’s messed you around, essentially forced himself on you and beaten you when you fought back. I’m surprised you haven’t cried sooner. Oliver said he was worried because you haven’t cried about it all. But he isn’t one to talk. He doesn’t know you as well as I do.” It was like she was bragging and making it into a competition but at least it put a smile on Felicity’s face. 

 

“Oliver. We need to talk.” Her voice was stern as she stormed up the drive to his house. She had driven there to pick him up. Felicity had insisted that she would drive him to school knowing full well she needed to talk to him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back inside. She didn’t care if she was going to be late for school. She didn’t care much about classes lately, even if she was still set on going to MIT. She let go of his arm once they reached the kitchen, Raisa leaving the room as soon as she saw Felicity’s flushed face. 

“Who gave you the right to tell Sara?” Of course he looked cocky as he stared her down. 

“Well she helped didn’t she?”

“That’s not the point. It’s not your secret to tell. The less people know the less people get hurt. Do you have any idea what he is capable of?”

“I have a vague idea, yeah.”

“Don’t be like that with me. You know you’ve done wrong.”

“Not if it means you’re not getting hurt anymore.”

“Why does it even matter to you?”

“Because I care about you!”

“If you hadn’t picked me up from that party you wouldn’t have even known what was going on in my life, Oliver.”

“Just because we didn’t talk it didn’t mean I didn’t keep an eye on you.”

“That’s not mildly creepy at all, Oliver.”

“Stop being so defensive Felicity. You act like the whole world is against you.”

“Because it feels like it is, okay?”

“You don’t have to feel like that anymore. You have Sara and Laurel and Alex and me. We can help you.”

“You don’t have to lie about wanting to help me.”

Felicity glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath. 

“We should go. I promised to pick up Sara and Laurel and Sara promised me coffee.” She grumbled as she headed back to her car and slid behind the wheel. It was a quiet drive to the Lance household but it soon brightened up once the girls were in the back. Felicity had glanced towards the door spotting Detective Lance and trying to decide if he knew about her situation, but he was too hard to read. As soon as they reached school Oliver, Sara and Laurel went their separate ways and Felicity sought out Elena. She had to at least pretend she was interested in being around those people. As soon as she saw the girl she gave her a hug, a fake smile plastered to her face as she attempted to pretend she liked the other girl and hide her pain at the same time. She sipped at her coffee, phasing out the mundane conversations happening around her. She didn’t need any warning to know that Cooper was approaching them. Elena’s whole body language changed. Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes and forced herself to step towards Cooper. He pulled her to his side; her bruised ribs pressed against his and her face screwed up in pain but she masked it as quick as possible. His hand on her hip gripped her so tight she knew she wasn’t going anywhere but she knew that the people around her wouldn’t notice. Felicity forced herself to kiss him as he leant down. She pulled back and found herself looking down the hallway, spying Oliver and Sara. Both appeared to be on high alert and were watching Cooper’s every move; Cooper’s lips were against her ear and his words sent chills down her spine. 

“Ignore me again and I will make sure your new friends how no one to look out for.” Elena looked at the couple and rose an eyebrow at Felicity who was plastering a smile on her face and pretending to be laughing at something Cooper had said when in fact she felt like she needed to vomit. Felicity managed to shrug Cooper away and excused herself to make a beeline for the ladies bathroom placed half way between Cooper and Oliver and Sara. She kept her eyes down as she burst into the bathroom, but her eyes glanced up enough to catch Oliver pushing Sara towards her, even though Sara was already moving. 

 

Felicity headed for the closest stall, locking it behind her. She fell to her knees, her hair falling over her face as vomit rose up and into the bowl. She choked and coughed as she hacked up her breakfast. Within a few minutes she heard hammering on the stall door and Sara’s voice. 

“Felicity. Let me in.” 

Felicity threw up some more and reached behind her to slide the latch. Sara instantly pushed her way in and locked the door behind her again. Her hand fell on Felicity’s back, rubbing it as she took a glance into the bowl. Sara was used to looking for signs of internal bleeding from vomit - as gross as it sounded. But nothing looked out of the ordinary. She pulled Felicity’s hair back and handed her some toilet paper as Felicity pulled away from the toilet bowl and then leant against the stall wall. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed. Sara knelt beside her friend and handed her another tissue. The door to the toilets opened and Elena’s voice echoed through, calling her name. Felicity brought a finger to her lips and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted and couldn’t physically bring herself off the floor. 

“Felicity. Classes are starting. I really think you should get your ass to at least the first one otherwise I’ll end up taking your spot at MIT.” With that Elena left. Tears had begun to roll down Felicity’s cheeks. 

“Don’t let her get to you.” Sara whispered. Felicity lifted her head and then shook it. 

“It’s not that. I don’t care about her. I just ache all over.” 

“Give me a minute. Stay here.” Felicity looked at Sara as if to say ‘I’m not going anywhere.’ After a few minutes Sara’s light tred was followed by slightly heavier steps. The door to the stall was opened and Oliver was kneeling beside her. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist gently, careful not to hit the bruise, and slowly brought her to her feet. 

“Come on. You can stay at mine until school ends.” She wanted to fight but she really didn’t have the energy to. 

 

The halls were quiet as they walked to Felicity’s car. He took the keys from Felicity as she pulled them from her pocket before he helped her into the passenger seat, Sara climbing in behind her without a word. Apparently they came as a package deal. Once at the Queen mansion Felicity was helped out of the car. She managed to shrug Oliver off. Claiming she was fine. They all climbed the stairs to Oliver’s room silently and then Felicity kicked her shoes off and collapsed onto Oliver’s bed, wrapping herself in Oliver’s blanket before groaning into the sheets. She heard a chuckle from Sara as she climbed up next to Felicity and rested her hand on her shoulder. A half hour later Felicity was curled under the duvet, flanked by Sara and Oliver. Sara had Felicity pulled close and a few minutes later Oliver’s hand slipped under the duvet, his fingers tangling with hers. She glanced over to him but he kept his eyes on the TV. She knew she had feelings for him, but she felt guilty that she was so broken and he didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to be caught in the blast that was inevitable to happen when she finally broke completely. Her fingers squeezed his and she brought her attention back to the TV. 

 

A few hours had passed and Felicity had slept for most of them. She woke to the smell of pizza and Oliver and Sara had gone from beside her. She pushed herself into a seated position as the pair entered the bedroom with two big boxes and a bottle of soda. They placed everything on the bed and joined Felicity again. 

“Good timing. We thought you might be hungry.”    
Despite throwing up earlier, Felicity was starving. She made space for the others and then opened one of the boxes, taking a slice and instantly taking a bite.    
“I’m starving.” She mumbled around the food. She heard Oliver chuckle at her and Felicity’s boney elbow dug into his ribs making him grunt.    
“You’re not allowed to tease me. I’m hurt!” She told him with a smirk. Sara had began to devour a slice and then leant back on the pillows, browsing through the different channels on the TV. Little did Felicity know, Sara was making mental notes of her every move, mood and entire demeanour. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and subscribe if you want to keep updated. 
> 
> I am desperatly looking for a beta for this story. If you are interested, please leave a message.


	6. Animal Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others because I wanted to end it where I did. I didn't want to drag it out and make it sound like I was trying to hit an essay word count. 
> 
> Some of you will prolly be annoyed with the progression of this chapter but honestly, in the next few chapters things will get better for Felicity. I promise.

The machines in the room had created an ambience that had drifted Felicity to sleep several times over. Her body was aching and she knew it certainly wasn’t from the assault from Cooper. Those bruises had healed a few weeks ago. Felicity’s eyes flickered open and she grunted a little at the harsh lights against her sensitive eyes. Instantly she felt a hand on hers.    
  
“ _ Felicity! Are you in pain? Oliver get the nurse.” _   
  
The words were loud but sounded so far away. The person’s hand on hers felt like acid. She pulled her hand back and buried it under the blanket, away from anyone else’s touch. She had closed her eyes again but at the sound of the door opening she opened them again. She frowned a little bit as she saw Oliver enter the room with a woman in scrubs behind him. Where was she? More importantly, how did she get there? She tried to push herself up on her hands, but it just sent pain through her body and a groan escaped her lips. The nurse’s hand on her shoulder settled her back down and she stepped away to begin to mess around with the different machines. Shortly after, she felt a cold substance run into her veins. She looked up at Oliver, a smile on her lips. It was lazy and looked out of place on her bruised face. 

 

_ In hindsight she should have met Cooper at a public place. She should have taken someone with her. She had managed to keep up the facade around Cooper ever since Oliver took her home from school that day. She had similar incidents those few weeks and whilst Cooper wasn’t worried, Oliver was. He had suspicions he hoped were not true. She had driven there and parked up, preparing herself to go into the place she named hell. Whenever she thought about Cooper’s home she had this black tinge to the memory. It was dark and dingy and she hated it. His parents were not home - she had begun to wonder if they ever came home. Beer bottles scattered the room and she could smell the alcohol as soon as she set foot in the house.  _ _   
_ _ “You’ve been avoiding me, Lissy.”  _ _   
_ _ Felicity was a good liar. But no one could lie to Cooper. She shook her head and shrugged a little bit.  _ _   
_ _ “I’ve had a lot of homework. It’s hard to get into MIT, Coop. You know that.”  _ _   
_ _ “Don’t lie to me. What did I say about ignoring me?”  _ _   
_ _ “Not to. I haven’t been avoiding you though Cooper.” She was trying her hardest.  _ _   
_ _ “Since when were you such good friends with Queen and his posse of blondes?”  _ _   
_ _ “Oliver? We’ve known each other since we were kids. We got put together on a class project.” Another lie. “I’ve always been close to Sara.” She mumbled the last part and then stepped towards him.  _ _   
_ _ “Don’t be mad at me Cooper. You know I love you.” Second lie.  _ _   
_ _ “You know I can’t just let people think I let you walk all over me.”  _ _   
_ __ “No one thinks that.” She told him as he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and attempted to not vomit as she forced herself to kiss his neck. She had to pretend she was in to him still. She made sure her body was relaxed but she wasn’t sure that had been the best idea. His hands ran down her back and squeezed her ass, his nails digging into the skin. She hissed at the pain but continued to kiss his neck. She heard Cooper chuckle before his hands moved up her body, his hand twisting around her hair and pulling her head back. Tears pricked her eyes but she succumb to the onslaught of her mouth. She tried to pull back for air but he wouldn’t let her. That’s when her facade broke. She pushed at him with both hands and he stumbled back. 

 

_ Neither of them had heard the car pull up out front.  _

 

_ “What did you do that for you bitch?”  _ _   
_ _ “I couldn’t breath Cooper! What the hell is wrong with you?” _ _   
_ _ “With me?” He was shouting. “I’m sick of having a girlfriend who doesn’t do as I say.”  _ _   
_ _ “Sorry I have a brain of my own and don’t want to follow someone’s every word. If you’re not happy with that, move on.” _ _   
_ _ “Not before you get your punishment. I did say it was either you or Queen’s sister.”  _ _   
_ _ “You wouldn’t touch a kid, Cooper. You aren’t that fucked up.”  _ _   
_ _ “That only leaves you.” He shrugged and stepped towards her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back until she fell to her knees.  _ _   
_ _ “I went easy on you last time.” He told her as he let go of her arm and walked around her so she was looking up at him. He brought his hand across her face leaving a red mark. She gasped at the impact and then looked back at him. She pulled her hand back and balled it into a fist, launching it towards his groin, but he caught her wrist and twisted it quickly. She heard a snap and her whole body was overcome with pain. She called out and quickly brought the arm to her chest.  _ _   
_ __ “You really thought that was going to work?” He asked as he walked behind her and pulled a switchblade from the coffee table. “Now to stay strong on my other promise. That Queen kid won’t want you after I’ve done with you.” He stepped to the front of her and brought the knife to her cheek. 

 

A broken wrist. Concussion. A hairline fracture on her collarbone. Bruised ribs. Exhaustion. Dehydration. Oliver nor Sara had noticed how little Felicity had eaten over the past few weeks. How little she had drank either. She would carry a water bottle around but it never seemed to be even close to empty, but who were they to say she hadn’t drank and had just filled it up again? Felicity looked up at Oliver again. Her brain was only just registering the bruises on his face. It was like she was wading through mud. Her emotions were several steps behind her and her thoughts were even further back. The medication was beginning to work it’s way into her system again and she was feeling more and more like she was sat on a cloud. Sara had stepped out of the room to locate Donna from the many coffee shops. That left her with Oliver.    
  
“What happened?” She asked weakly, her voice barely a whisper.    
“It doesn’t matter at the moment. Just as long as you are comfortable.” Felicity shrugged and then gritted her teeth. The small movement had sent pain through her collarbone. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.    
“What happened? Were we in an accident?”    
Oliver sighed and then settled on the bed beside her. He reached out for her hand and this time she didn’t pull away from it.    
“Cooper did this Felicity. You went to his alone. I told you to take me if you were going to go. But it’s all being taken care of. He isn’t going to hurt you anymore.”    
She settled against the pillows and closed her eyes again. Her fingers flexing around Oliver’s. She was pulled from her sweet escape when the door opened again. Donna came racing in, Sara running behind her.    
“Who knew Felicity’s mom was batshit crazy!” Sara mumbled to Oliver. If Donna heard, she ignored the blonde completely. She all but shoved Oliver out of the way and was now settled on the bed beside her daughter.    
“Mom!” Felicity wasn’t going to fight this one. The relief was evident on her face. She always wanted her mom when she wasn’t well.   
“Why didn’t you tell me, Lis? We tell each other everything!”    
“I was scared.” She admitted and then looked over her shoulder at Oliver and Sara.    
“You told them!”    
“No mom! Oliver figured it out and then he told Sara. Against my wishes.” She shot him a dirty look but then settled her eyes back on her mom. “He threatened me and…” She frowned and then looked at Oliver.    
“Is Thea okay?” She stumbled over the words but they made it out. He nodded, a confused look on his face.    
“He was going to go after Thea if you didn’t stay away from me.” She could see the anger flare in Oliver’s eyes.    
“I love you Felicity.” Her mom whispered as she squeezed her hand and leant in to kiss her head.    
“I love you too, mom.” She told her back. “I’m pretty tired. Can I sleep?” She asked quietly. Donna smiled and nodded. “We will be just outside.”

 

_ The door cracked under the pressure of Oliver’s foot. Shards of wood scattered through the hallway, the noise had taken Cooper off guard, allowing Felicity precious seconds to try pull away. The blade caught her cheek and his hand wrapped around her hair again. He dragged her to her feet, his arm around her neck now, pushing down and sending a pain through her shoulders with the pressure. Oliver’s name caught in Felicity’s throat. Her eyes were filled with tears.  _ _   
_ _ “Ahh. The illustrious Oliver Queen. I see you’ve been getting close to my Lissy.” _ _   
_ _ “She isn’t yours Cooper. She doesn’t belong to anyone.”  _ _   
_ _ “Well that’s a lie. She belongs to me and she knows it, don’t you princess?”  _ _   
_ _ Felicity didn’t answer nor did she move her eyes from Oliver’s.  _ _   
_ __ “Aren’t you, Felicity?” His voice was louder now, his arm loosened around her neck enough for her to choke out her answer. A single yes. 

_ “You don’t have to deal with this Felicity!” Oliver told her as he stepped closer. The pain was evident on Oliver’s face. He didn’t like seeing someone so fragile being dragged around like a rag doll.  _ _   
_ _ “Well no one is going to want her after I’m done with her. In all honesty, I’m not sure I will even want her.”  _ _   
_ _ “Then why do it?” Oliver spat back.  _ _   
_ _ “Well if she is going to be so disrespectful, she needs to learn that no one will want her.”  _ _   
_ _ “I won’t let you do this.” Oliver growled as Cooper’s arm tightened around Felicity’s neck again. If he hadn’t just snapped her wrist, she would be more inclined to struggle but she had lost all of her energy and she had just given up. Oliver eyed the knife in Cooper’s hand and then Felicity’s face before quickly stepping forwards and knocking the knife free from his hand and pulling on Cooper’s arm so he could get him into a headlock, making him release Felicity. He watched as she crumpled to the ground and then quickly brought his attention to Cooper again. Felicity was on her knees, bent over, cradling her arm and heaving as she took long deep breaths through choked sobs. In the time Oliver had been distracted, Cooper had swung his fist up and caught Oliver in the nose, making it bleed. Oliver tightened his grip and grunted as he pressed in just the right position.  _ _   
_ __ “I think it’s time for a nap, Cooper.”

 

“Daddy, she’s not really up to giving a statement. Can’t you leave it a bit?”   
“Sweetheart, I would love to, but she will start to forget certain details and yours and Oliver’s statements aren’t enough to go by.”   
“She’s already confused daddy. She doesn’t remember what happened to her.”   
“I’m not going to push her, but we need that statement to put Mr Seldon away for as long as possible.”   
“What about photos?” 

 

Sara creeped into the hospital room, her steps were silent. She dug in the plastic bag full of Felicity’s belongings and retrieved her cell phone. As she went to leave, she looked over at her friend and frowned. There was something that wasn’t adding up to Sara and she knew if she looked hard enough she would find it. Why was Felicity getting dizzy and vomiting way before this assault? She walked silently to the bed and pushed Felicity’s cell phone into her back pocket and picked up the metal chart hanging on the end of the bed. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for until her eyes landed on the word positive. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment, leave kudos, bookmark and subscribe if you enjoyed.


	7. True Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I suck at ending fics.   
> I want to just say how people's comments from the last chapter actually hurt my feelings quite a bit. I was never going to go down the road of a baby. But if I did, it would have been my choice.   
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and has left positive comments.

“Someone has to tell her, Oli. I think you would be the best person.”    
“Why me? It’s not like I’m the one that did it.”   
“You’ve been closest to her and you know it.”   
“Surely she should have been seeing symptoms by this point.”    
“Women don’t tend to show symptoms for a while, Oli. Do you not learn anything in class?”   
“I tend to just  _ phase _ that portion out of my mind.” He mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and hungry and severely under caffeinated. Oliver glanced through the window on the door and sighed.    
“What made you look?”   
“Signs. I’ve seen Cooper and Alena together. I was going to warn the latter, but it wasn’t my place to give away Felicity’s secret.” Sara followed Oliver’s gaze to the window and sighed.   
“She deserves to know but I don’t think she will care anymore. Not when she has finally got rid of that asshole.”   
“I’m guessing your dad is taking care of that.”    
Sara nodded and folded her arms over her chest. “I need to give this to him. If she wakes up, tell her. It’s better than her taking medication that she’s not aware of.” She told him before patting his arm and then heading past him to find her father. 

 

Oliver quietly opened the door to the hospital room and gently shut it behind him. He followed Sara’s earlier steps and lifted the metal chart from it’s resting place. He read through Felicity’s medical notes and then his eyes fell on the positive result. He let out a sigh and put the chart back in it’s resting place before sinking into the hard plastic covered chair next to Felicity’s bed. He looked over to the blonde to find her looking at him.    
“What’s wrong?” Her voice was choked and dry, but he heard what she said.    
“Nothing, Felicity. I’m just glad you’re okay.”   
“You’re lying to me. I can tell.” She pulled the blanket up and over her arms and rose an eyebrow at him. “So?”   
Oliver leant forwards and leant his elbows on his thighs, a huff of breath leaving his mouth.    
“Felicity, when you came in to the hospital they had to do a bunch of tests. You had been caught up in an abusive relationship. They had to check for pregnancies, internal bleeding and other things. You fell in the ‘other thing’ category.”   
“Oliver why are you telling me this and not the doctor?”    
“Sara and I have been talking, she thinks it may be easier to hear from me than a doctor, but the doctor will be coming by too.”   
“Okay, then what’s this ‘other thing’ Oliver?” Her voice was clearer, sharper. She was getting annoyed.    
“Felicity you have chlamydia.” He watched as a little wrinkle formed between Felicity’s eyebrows.    
“You think I slept around?”   
“No. We think Cooper did.” 

“Now you’re awake for longer periods of time they can talk to you properly about it.”   
“Why didn’t I know before now?”   
“It’s not often that symptoms show themselves. Sara had an idea about who it might have been.” Oliver had mumbled the last bit, his eyes averted. Felicity rolled her head so she was looking away. “Alena.” She told him and then closed her eyes. 

 

Detective Lance was next to visit. He had taken her statement and she made a triumphant effort to remember every single detail. Sara was sat beside her, Donna had been asked to leave due to getting too upset and Oliver had opted to stay outside. Felicity had explained the situation and watched as Sara’s hand balled tighter and tighter into a fist. She reached out to her friend’s hand and covered it with her own. Felicity never thought that others hearing about her life these past few months would have such an effect on them. She had been so warped by Cooper’s actions and words that she didn’t see herself as being of any worth to anyone. If she ended up dead, then so be it. She had just hoped nothing would happen to anyone else. But she got lucky. She was found before things got serious. 

 After the interview with Detective Lance Felicity was left alone. She grabbed the television remote and switched the television on. A local news report popped up. Cooper’s face was staring back at her. She grimaced but turned it up. The news anchor was explaining that his trial was due to go ahead a week from today. Felicity frowned and began to gently tap the control against the cast on her arm and then sighed. She was hoping she wouldn’t be out of hospital yet. She had barely had time to work things through her mind before she was told about the STI she now had. She couldn’t find the urge to get angry. She was almost relieved. But when it came to her ‘friend’ she was worried for her. She wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. Felicity was good at Biology and science and Sex Ed was drummed into them from the start of high school, she knew the consequences of leaving STIs untreated. She needed to be told. 

 

**5 Days Later** : 

 

“You have to take it easy!” Oliver told her in a stern but calm voice. Felicity flicked her eyes up to look at him and scowled. “I mean you are taking it easy, but you know take it...easier?” Okay, that made Felicity smile. She pushed up from the bed with her good hand and accepted Oliver’s support against her back. Her mom had helped her dress that morning and they had used some odd towel off shampoo to wash her hair. It had been grim and she knew she wouldn’t be able to have a proper shower until they got home that night. Once she stood, Oliver draped a jacket over her shoulders and gently pulled it round so it was covering the arm with the cast and the sling. She looked up at Oliver and smiled a little. They had asked both Sara and Oliver to testify in court due to knowing about the situation. Oliver was wearing dark suit pants with an open collar white shirt. A black suit jacket was over top and his hair was styled neatly. Donna had brought a smart dress they had been keeping for Felicity’s college interview and a black blazer, even if she couldn’t fit it over the arm. Her mom had then helped her pull her hair out of her face and into a slick ponytail. They gathered everything from the hospital room, collecting everything Felicity had with her during her stay. The gifts and bags were carried by Oliver and Donna walked close to her daughter. They met Sara in the hallway and Detective Lance was due to meet them at the courthouse. 

  Oliver and Sara flanked Felicity and her mom as they walked up the stone steps. A few newspaper photographers were on the scene but not too many. It wasn’t a big case and it wasn’t classed as big news. Felicity was seated at one of the desks in front of the judge. Next to her sat a lawyer that Oliver’s family knew, behind her sat Sara, Oliver and Detective Lance. Behind Cooper sat Alena. It didn’t surprise Felicity but she felt her stomach twist. The trial was long. Each person having to give their own verdict on the matter. Her friends, her mom, Detective Lance, her doctors. Cooper was brought to the stand only to be shut down several times by the judge. Eventually the trial ended. A victory for Felicity. Cooper was trialed as an adult due to being just shy of his 18th birthday. It wasn’t a long period of time, but it was enough to give Felicity the time to remake her life, to reestablish herself. 

 

They had celebrated that night. Fair enough it was with pizza and sparkling water, but it was enough for Felicity who had spent the past week eating awful hospital food. Although she did try to steal some of the pudding cups, the only thing she enjoyed from there. Oliver, Sara and Felicity had curled up in Felicity’s bed - her mom had refused to let her sleep anywhere else, or even be anywhere else. She fell asleep against Oliver’s chest, his arms around her waist and her hand holding onto Sara’s. When she woke the next morning she was alone. She grumbled at the pain in her arm and rubbed at her eyes. A knock on the door woke her properly.    
“I brought your medication. Sara had to go home.” He told her and then settled on the edge of the bed. He held the tablets out to her and reached over to the bedside table for the glass of water there. She took the tablets and popped them in her mouth before taking the water and swallowing the tablets with ease. Felicity leant against Oliver, her head resting on his shoulder.    
“Thank you. For everything, Oliver.” She whispered. She heard him take a deep breath.   
“No need to thank me, Felicity. I care about you!” She felt his lips press into her hair. She lifted her head and looked up at him. He went slowly, but soon his lips were pressing against hers. It was soft, gentle, quick. All she could handle. She didn’t pull away, she just buried her face into his neck, holding him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you enjoyed please leave kudos, subscribe, bookmark and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this story is quite heavy at the moment, so please leave a comment below with a prompt for a fluffy one shot. Any pairings you like. The one I like the best will get the one shot dedicated to them. 
> 
> As always, comment, kudos and subscribe if you enjoyed.


End file.
